


Réflexions en haut d'une tour

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: One Shot, déménagé depuis ff.net, il a déjà quelques années, juste un petit texte que j'avais écrit quand je m'ennuyais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Où Merlin est au sommet de la tour de Camelot et pense.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Réflexions en haut d'une tour

Le soleil se couchait. Le château était encore éclairé par la lumière orangée du crépuscule, mais cela ne saurait tarder : bientôt, l'obscurité serait maîtresse des lieux, et seule une masse sombre légèrement clairsemée par les lumières des torches témoignerait de la présence d'une forteresse en ce lieu.

Merlin prit une respiration, profitant des derniers rayons de la journée. Il fallait veiller à ne pas rester trop longtemps en haut de la tour, après tout il n'avait pas encore fini sa journée de travail. Mais qu'importe. Après tout, il finissait son travail bien plus vite que les autres, grâce à ses… capacités. Il disposait encore de quelques minutes avant qu'Arthur ne rentrât dans sa chambre et remarquât que son valet de chambre/confident/souffre-douleur/meilleur ami (mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, fierté de crétin royal oblige) avait fini de nettoyer sa collection de bottes et et de brosser ses tuniques.

Sérieusement, parfois c'était à se demander comment Arthur faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte du problème qu'il y avait avec Merlin. Un autre serviteur eût mit trois fois plus de temps pour boucler la montagne de tâches qu'il lui confiait.

À moins que le blond n'eût prit l'habitude du rythme de Merlin, et lui donnait ses tâches en conséquences. Le magicien soupira. Au lieu d'utiliser sa magie pour finir le travail plus vite, il faudrait peut-être qu'il essaie un jour d'arriver à l'heure le matin pour les finir dans les temps. Mais bon, juste une fois. Après tout, il avait aussi d'autres obligations le matin avant d'aller sortir des bras de Morphée son paresseux attitré.

Dans le désordre : transporter du linge, se laver, prendre son maigre petit-déjeuner, vérifier que le méchant de la semaine n'était pas en train de fomenter un sale coup, amener des fruits dans la chambre d'Arthur, transporter les médicaments de Gaïus au château et auprès des habitants de Camelot qui en avaient demandé…

Merlin grogna. Non, en vérité, il était humainement impossible de faire une une journée le travail qu'on lui donnait quotidiennement. Fort heureusement, « impossible » n'était pas Merlin.

Que faisait-il au service de cet abruti de tête vide en armure, déjà ? Ah, oui. Il jouait au garde du corps. Pour cet imbécile qui n'aurait jamais conscience de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Parfois, il avait envie de la secouer, de lui intimer de rester assis et de l'écouter, et lui balancer tout ce qu'il lui cachait.

Que non, il n'était pas le petit imbécile heureux maladroit qu'il s’efforçait de paraître pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Que non, même si Gaïus le prétendait, il n'allait pas se saouler à la taverne tout les deux mois sans raison, mais allait sauver le royal arrière-train de son Altesse aux quatre coins du du royaume, manquant souvent de se faire tuer. Que non, ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il se méfiait de Mordred, ce druide devenu chevalier, qu'Arthur considérait comme son fils, et que la Prophétie désignait comme celui qui causerait la perte du Roi Passé et à Venir. Que non, tout ceux qui avaient de la magie n'étaient pas forcément maléfiques, sinon, sinon vu le temps depuis lequel il avait son valet, cela ferait des années qu'il serait mort.

Qu'il avait sauvé Arthur tant de fois qu'il était incapable de toutes les énumérer. Que sa magie l'avait aidé, sans cesse, sans que l'autre n'en eût jamais conscience. Que c'était lui, le sorcier d'Ealdor, et pas William. Que le dragon qu'il avait prétendu avoir tué était bien en vie, et lui donnait de sa sagesse à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de venir, lui, le Seigneur des Dragons. Que leur histoire était destinée à traverser les âges, les siècles, et les millénaires. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour lui. Qu'il était l'autre face de la pièce qu'ils formaient.

Qu'il était le Sorcier et que lui était son Roi.

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. Parce que la magie était interdite, parce qu'Arthur se sentirait sans doute trahi que son confident lui eût caché cela toutes ces années. Parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son amitié et sa confiance. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec tous ses problèmes.

Il entendit alors un « MERLIN ! » résonner entre les murs du château. Le sorcier sourit. Son Roi avait de nouveau besoin de lui. Il se redressa, jeta un œil au ciel désormais sombre, puis quitta la tour pour retrouver son maître, apparemment énervé et impatient – comme d'habitude.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et le toit de la tour de Camelot fut de nouveau vide.


End file.
